


Gift

by khaleesiofthewolves



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 4x23, Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Season 4 Finale, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofthewolves/pseuds/khaleesiofthewolves
Summary: Though naturally a selfish man by heart, Klaus gives Caroline the greatest gift of all. But can Caroline deny the wants of the heart for so long? Klaroline oneshot. 4x23. Season Finale.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the other oneshot of mine. xD This was back in 2013 when we had the Season 4 Finale, and we had our Klaroline moment that would forever cement that the ship forever! I was such a shipper then, and I still love them now. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, the quote or gif used to illustrate the feelings in the oneshot.

* * *

_ ** "Love grows by giving. The love we give away is the only love we keep. The only way to retain love is to give it away." - Elbert Hubbard** _

* * *

Graduation. It has different meanings. Usually, it's the action of receiving or conferring an academic degree or the ceremony that is sometimes associated, where students become graduation itself is also called commencement, convocation or invocation. Is that all it really means though?

There was also a more subtle significance than such broad term. It was the mark of a new beginning. But with a new beginning on the horizon, the ending has to be set forth. There can't be one without the other.

For Caroline Forbes, it was more than that. She stood on the empty stage, staring out into the starry sky with wide eyes. The ocean of feelings and emotions inside of her crashed and waved, but not in fear or terror. This was a rare excitement that only comes to certain times of your life. That type of excitement you get when you don't know what to expect. The unpredictability thrills you to the core. The happy and reassuring high from knowing that only you can get to control your own destiny.

That theory may even be proven when it came to bigger things in life too.

Like a certain Original Hybrid...

She smiled softly turning around to see the hybrid in front of her. Always fashionably late and handsome in all of his glory. "How did you get here so fast?"

He strode to her coming up on the stage in his regular regal-like gait. "I was already on my way."

From the first day she met him, this whole relationship - if you could call this one - has been one hell of a rollercoaster ride of emotions. Full of ups and downs. Twists and turns. Hell, even a couple of loop-de-loops that left Caroline wondering how was she supposed to keep up. Isn't that what life is all about? Not knowing what would happen from one day to the next. Tomorrow is never guaranteed whether you're a human or a vampire. That applies even for an immortal.

But despite that, with time and just amount of influence, people can grow and change for the better. Today marked a goodbye to the little girly Caroline to a whole new woman she grew to be. Everyone could see that. It wasn't missed by Klaus either.

"I received your graduation announcement," he said taking the slip of paper from his suit jacket. "It was very subtle. I see that you're expecting cash."

"That or a mini fridge." Caroline slightly shrugged. She really didn't care for presents, but it would be nice to get an early start on decorating her dorm room.

"I had considered offering you a first-class ticket to join me in New Orleans." Caroline stood there shocked. New Orleans? Then again, she wasn't so surprised that he would make such an offer with his persistence ever running so deep. She should have been used to it by now. "But I know what your answer would be."

He knew that she knew where her heart truly belonged. The absence of Tyler still weighed on her heart, but she accepted the consequences. He was her first true love. No can forget their firsts in anything, but Caroline could always endure. That's who she was.

Her beauty would always attract others besides Tyler. She was strong in everything she set her mind to. Her bright light would never diminish no matter how much sadness or obstacles would be thrown her way. All of those combined wouldn't add total to the billion reasons why Klaus loved her.

"So I opted for something I knew you would accept," Klaus began, but a brief pause took away his voice. He almost gave in his innermost selfish desires. He could listen to his selfish rationale and whisk her away with just an ounce of his power. It would do the job, but deep down he knew better. It wasn't about his wants or needs. It was hers. Sweet Caroline.

And this was the hardest thing he had to do. To be unselfish and giving to others seemed an impossible action for Klaus. It took every part of him not to give in to his temptation, but it was worth it for her.

For Caroline.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls." The words finally escaped his throat, freeing Caroline to react.

Her eyes widened as she finally registered what he said. "What?"

"He's your first love..." Seeing the happiness that brightened Caroline's face made the heaviness of his deed easier to bear. It would be possible now. No matter how difficult it may seem. "...I intend to be your last. However long it takes."

Klaus leaned in swiftly with his eyes closed brushing his lips against her cheek, leaving a burning spot of sensation that only he could provide. He withdrew ever so slowly from Caroline's face almost lingering. Fear and relief washed over him as he realized he took the courage to put into actions of one of his most simplest wishes. But as the selfish man he was, he couldn't help but want more than this. However, it wasn't the right time. There had to be a line drawn. It still didn't squish the longing and yearning to do it again.

That one kiss alone made everything so much worth it. More than the one time he made out with her using Tyler's body as a meatsuit. This was of Klaus' body touching Caroline even if it was through means of one simple touch. Klaus. Not Tyler.

When he finally moved back to his original place, both sets of eyes stared into one another. She saw an unknown emotion flicker in his eyes that she couldn't pinpoint.

"Congratulations, Caroline..." He whispered to her sending Caroline whirls of emotions again.

Happy tears pricked her eyes as a genuine smile was created in her face. That to Klaus was the greatest gift he could ever receive.

"Let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decided to pick a fight." Klaus suggested as he grasped her arm gently, hooking his own arm to hers.

As Klaus escorted Caroline off of the stage and back to her car, an easy silence settled between them. There were no words needed to be said. This wasn't like in the sappy romantic comedies you see with the typical happy ending.

As happy as she was, her own reaction left Caroline confused. Shouldn't she be happy? Shouldn't she scream on the rooftops of her happiness - maybe that's a little extreme - but still?

The truth is that she doesn't know what's going on anymore. All that matters is that now she has time now to make her decision on what she wanted. The ball was in her court now.

Giving isn't something you can just limit to a present wrapped up in a bow. No matter how subtle or insignificant it may be to some, it's the thought behind it that counts. But through one simple act of selflessness, Klaus gave her the greatest gift of all. And that's all that matters.


End file.
